Eres mi tesoro más preciado… mí hijo!
by centinelita06
Summary: AU- Que pasaría si Jim y Blair se conocieran en circunstancias diferentes y con edades diferentes! En éste fic Jim es el "sobreprotector" padre de un "adorablemente" travieso Blair de ocho años. Atención. Contiene spanking paternal o disciplina paterna.


**Nota 1: ** A.U. En éste fic, Jim es el padre adoptivo de un Blair de ocho años, adorablemente inquieto y aventurero, con el mismo corazoncito gentil y soñador que siempre.

**Nota 2:** Quiero agradecer inmensamente a una muy buena amiga y talentosa escritora que también integra ésta comunidad de Fanfiction bajo el nombre de acarlalala, por su invaluable ayuda en el presente fic. Carlita, sabes que te admiro mucho, mi amiguita, y te agradezco por tu paciencia y aporte. Fue un placer haber coescrito contigo! =D

**Atención!** Los personajes de Jim Ellison, Blair y Naomi Sandburg pertenecen en su totalidad a sus creadores. Nada de lo que escribo es para obtener dinero.

**Advertencia sobre contenido: **La historia contiene **spanking paternal, o disciplina paterna** de un niño. Si no es de su agrado el tema, **no lea! **

**_The sentinel_**

_**Eres mi tesoro más preciado… mí hijo!**_

Jim estaba parado en toda su estatura y rígido como un general de la Armada, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirando fijamente con sus ojos azules achicados, recriminando silenciosamente lo que veía… Aquello era para no creer! Su pequeño monstruito rizado de ocho años, infructuosamente, intentaba esconderse entre las blancas sábanas de su cama.

El detective, que se creía general, no pudo evitar pensar desde la base de las escaleras: '_já! si piensa que escondiéndose cambiare de opinión está muy equivocado…pero si no baja en un minuto juro que lo bajo de una oreja!'._

_**-Ultima vez, Blair Jacob Sandburg...-**_ rugió el centinela, con cara de pocas pulgas, haciendo resonar su voz fuerte y clara por todo el loft! Ciertamente, la paciencia de éste joven papá era más corta que su cabello... y eso era lo que más temía Blair- _**...Trae tu trasero aquí en éste instante, jovencito!**_ -Señaló en vano un punto en el piso con su dedo índice, pero Blair no dejó su blanca protectora y decidió jugar otra estrategia con su padre; una que hasta ahora le había funcionado muy bien.

**-Paaaaapiiiii...-**Dijo Blair, saliendo un poquito de su refugio de entre las sábanas, lo suficiente para que James vea sus ojitos azules, que el niño había puesto en modo animé: grandotes y con un brillito acuoso que lo hacía ver inocente - **...por favoooor, snif snif**- Pestañeaba despacito el niño de rizos.

James sopló un aire audible y pasó una mano por su rostro _'No esta vez Blair' 'Esta vez no va a funcionar' dijo en su mente._

Empezó a subir las escaleras y Blair supo que la hora del ajuste de cuentas había llegado. Tragó saliva y volvió a esconderse, tapándose hasta el tope con la sábana.

Jim solo movió la cabeza en negativa al ver que ése niño, inteligente como él solo pero más terco que cualquier otro niño, se rehusaba a obedecerle.

Por supuesto, siendo un centinela, Jim pudo sentir el corazoncito de Blair latir muy fuerte, lo que significaba que el niño estaba asustado y esa no era su intención. Él quería que comprendiera que lo que hizo estuvo mal y para eso debía hablar primero con el pequeño... y luego darle un buen par de cepillazos! Sí. La sentencia ya estaba dictada y James no iba a cambiar de opinión.

James se sentó al lado del bulto que sobresalía en su cama, observando cómo las sábanas subían y bajaban al compás de las respiraciones aceleradas de Blair. Lentamente, fue corriendo la manta para descubrir la cabecita de su niño, pero tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa al verlo así, con los ojitos fuertemente cerrados y apretaditos.

_**-Blair?!-**_ Llamó suavemente. Y el pequeño, poco a poco, abrió sus ojos, fijando sus azuladas pupilas en la mirada celeste de su papá, dibujando un puchero en su boquita.

-Un**…"Papito"...** susurrado lastimosamente, obró su magia, enterneciendo el corazón del centinela.

Jim suavizó su ceño y, sin pérdida de tiempo, sacó a su hijo de la cama para estrecharlo entre sus brazos, con mucho amor.

**-Papi, lo siento!-** Dijo Blair, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre, mientras sentía las caricias en su espaldita.

**-Lo sie... lo siento!-** Repitió, sollozando despacito en el ancho pecho de papá, y Jim apretó más sus brazos acurrucándolo contra su cuerpo.

_**-Shhh... Lo sé, mi cielo. Sé que lo sientes! Shhh... Calma, Jefe. Hablemos, sí?!-**_ El niño asintió contra la camisa de su padre, dejándose acomodar sobre las piernas de su papito.

**-**_**Sabes que te amo, verdad, pequeño?-**_ Otro cabeceo afirmativo de su hijo_**.- Y sabes también que eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida?!- **_Preguntó Ellison, sin dejarlo contestar_**.- Que eres la razón de mi existir?! Que si algo te pasara, yo...yo no lo resistiría?!- **_Y, sin darse cuenta, el centinela dejó correr una lágrima por su mejilla.

**-Papito, estás llorando? -**Preguntó Blair, pasando su manito por la cara de su padre, atrapando la lágrima con su pulgar- **Por qué lloras?**

Jim suspiró sonriendo un poco. Ni cuenta se había dado de que sus ojos lo habían traicionado, pero eso no le importó tanto_- __**Porque me asusté mucho cuando Clarita me dijo que te había perdido, bebé...**_

Apenas un par de horas habían pasado desde que el detective recibiera una llamada desesperada de la muchacha que cuidaba a Blair cuando el niño salía de la escuela.

Clarita había llevado a su hijo de paseo al parque, pero al parecer, en un descuido de ella -llámese cansancio hasta el infinito por terminar la semana de exámenes en la Universidad y de paso cuidar del niño hiperactivo- se quedó dormida en plena banca del parque por 5 minutos… y quién sabe, tal vez hasta ahora no se habría despertado, de no ser por una niña de 3 añitos que le embarró la cara con helado y la hizo despertar de un susto.

Y, como la peor de sus pesadillas, despertó a una realidad que nunca quería volver a experimentar: Blair no estaba.

El niño se había perdido…Y por su culpa!.

_-'Oh por dios…oh por dios!... OH POR DIOS!'-_ Pensó mientras se levantaba rápido de la banca y botaba el libro de Historia y Pensadores Económicos en la mitad del siglo XIX hasta el fondo de su cartera.

Corrió a los juegos triples que consistían en caminadoras, resbalines en tubos y columpios para niños pequeños, pero no había ni rastros de Blair.

Se metió a las jardineras para buscarlo entre los arbustos, tal vez el niño se había escondido como hace una semana; buscó en el área de chicos más grandes, pero no estaba en ningún lugar.

Sobresaltada, la muchacha escaló al resbalín más alto del parque para ver desde las alturas al pequeño fugitivo, que iba amarrar a su muñeca…los derechos infantiles no estaban en su cabeza en este momento. Gritó su nombre hasta no tener pulmones.

-BLAIR!...BLAIR!...BLAAAAAAIIIIIIIRRRRRR!

Habían, claro, más personas en el parque: todos los niños empezaron a repetir el nombre del niño, pues les pareció buen momento para ampliar el vocabulario, las otras chicas que cuidaban niños- también en sus ratos libres- ayudaron a la chica buscando, y los señores de mayor edad condimentaron a su ya agobiada conciencia, llamándole "irresponsable".

Aun así, con toda la dramática búsqueda, Blair no aparecía y Clarita supo que debía llamar al detective Ellison. Y que Dios se apiade de su alma porque su jefe era de temer.

-'_Oh, Dios. Va a matarme...!'_- Murmuró. _´Cómo pude perderlo?! Cómo carajos me quedé dormida?!´ ´aggg merezco la muerte por ser tan mensa!'_- pensó.

Jim sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo.

-'_Blair está perdido…perdido…PERDIDO!_

Escuchando la palabra como si fuese una bala perdida, James sintió el corazón latir lentamente y cortó la llamada con un simple:

_**-'Voy para allá'.**_

Y no necesitó más que veinte minutos para atravesar la ciudad, desde el departamento de Policía hasta el dichoso Parque Central, donde su pequeño se había perdido. En el camino, claro, trató de pensar qué diablos había pasado con ese par!… mientras tenía pensamientos sobre a quién debía asesinar primero; si a Clarita por su descuido o a Blair, por escaparse…bueno, era obvio que su pequeño tenía antecedentes bastantes extensos como para darle el beneficio de la duda a la chica, además no podía actuar alterado; en estos momentos, necesitaba todos sus sentidos y habilidades de centinela al máximo. Ya solo quería abrazar a Blair.

_**-Cómo fue que...**_-Dijo apenas divisó a Clarita.

_-Fue mi culpa, me quedé dormida, Señor Ellison. Yo le juro que no fue mi intención, pero no tengo idea de dónde pueda estar… sólo recuerdo haberme despertado por que sentí algo meloso en la meji..._

_**-Shhhhh...-**_ Jim la interrumpió, pidiéndole silencio. Apenas llegó al lugar, intentó enfocar sus sentidos, rastreando a su angelito por los alrededores, yendo de grupo en grupo.

Hasta que al fin lo encontró al frente del parque, donde había sido visto por última vez.

_**-Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí, Blair?!-**_ Gritó Ellison, cuando vio la cabeza enrulada de su bebé entre una pequeña multitud de niños que jugaban con perritos y gatitos que la fundación Patitas callejeras, que había estado instalado al frente del parque por esta semana, llevó con la intención de darlos en adopción.

El pequeñito dio un salto cuando escuchó la voz del detective...Uhmm… su papi sonaba enfadado, pensó, pero por qué?! Y luego se dio la vuelta lentamente, hasta que sus luceros quedaron fijados en los celestes ojos enojados de su papá. Notó también a su lado a Clarita, suspirando aliviada pero con la piel pálida como un fantasma y con rastros de haber estado llorando. En décimas de segundos, comprendió que estaba metido en serios problemas. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que se había alejado demasiado de la muchacha y seguramente ella llamó a papá.

**-Hola, papito**!- Contestó al llamado, tan natural y despreocupado, que Jim sintió que toda su preocupación se desvanecía para ser remplazada por un gran enojo.

Con pasos largos, el centinela caminó hasta donde estaba su hijo paradito, con un gatito de pelaje negro y grandes ojos amarillos entre sus manitos.

**-Papito, podemos adoptar a "Pantera"?!-** Dijo, enseñando el animalito a su papá, levantándolo lo más alto que sus bracitos le permitían.

Jim tomó el gatito de las manos de su hijo para entregárselo a una de las ayudantes del grupo y, ya después, agarró a su nene por el brazo, dándolo vuelta para regalarle un par de palmadas ahí mismo.

Plafff... Plafff...

Sonaron los azotes, provocando casi de inmediato el llanto en Blair.

**-Auuuuchhh... nooo, papáaaa!-** Se quejó la criatura, cubriéndose como podía el trasero.

_**-Y espera a que lleguemos a casa, jovencito...-**_ Fue toda la advertencia que hizo el centinela, tomando a su niño en brazos, mientras ofrecía una disculpa escueta y salía rumbo a su camioneta.

En el presente...

_**-Creí que te había pasado algo... en el mundo hay personas buenas, como malas. Y eso lo sabes, Junior. Clara me llamó muy asustada, pensando que te podían haber secuestrado...-**_ Jim quedó casi sin aliento, no queriendo ni pensar en esa posibilidad. Había sido sólo un susto, se repetía para calmarse, pero lo cierto es que aún estaba conmovido.

**-Yo quería jugar con los gatitos, papi!-** Se defendió.-**Yo siempre quise tener una mascota y m-mi…mi mamita nunca me dejó...-**Contó llorando.

_**-Pero nunca debiste alejarte de ese modo, Blair. Conoces muy bien las reglas de los paseos. Las escribimos juntos! Esas reglas están por algo, Junior. No sólo para adornar la puerta de la heladera, sino para cuidarte y mantenerte a salvo.-**_ Jim no habló enojado pero sí con firmeza y Blair sabía que, cuando de su seguridad se trataba, no había discusión que valiera. Papá siempre ganaba.

El nene bajó la cabeza, entendiendo al fin lo que había hecho mal. Aunque nada malo le sucedió, aún podía ver el miedo en los ojos de su papá. Había preocupado a su padre... incluso a la pobre de Clarita, que era tan buena con ellos.

**-Me vas a pegar?!-** Preguntó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

_**-Sabes que mereces un castigo, hijo.**_ - Y el chiquito lo miró triste, poniendo un puchero, pero ésta vez sin intención de manipular, sólo lamentando el cruel destino de su colita_**.- Y creo que ya lo hemos retrasado bastante.**_ -Dijo Jim, cambiando de posición a su hijo, para dejarlo boca abajo sobre sus rodillas. Pero cuando estaba por bajar el pantalón, Blair estiró una manito-

_**-**_**Espera, espera, papito. Espera, por favor... aquí no!- **Suplicó, intentando ponerse de pie.

**-Aquí no, papi... éste es nuestro lugar especial-** Se explicó, refiriéndose a la habitación de su papá.

La recámara de James era la más grande y cómoda del loft y, por ende, el lugar favorito del mismo James y el niño. Todas las cosas divertidas sucedían ahí: las peleas con almohadas, los cuentos, la hora de las cosquillas... y Blair no quería que su castigo arruinara la "magia" de aquél rinconcito.

Jim pareció entender a su pequeño y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

_**-Te espero abajo, hijito.**_ –Le dijo, dándole un beso en la frente- _**No tardes o vendré a buscarte, Junior...**_- Y así el centinela abandonó la habitación, dirigiéndose a la sala, no sin antes tomar el cepillo de la gaveta del baño. Blair no olvidaría ésta lección.

Al cabo de los cinco minutos, el detective decidió llamar al pequeño, que hasta el momento no asomaba ni sus rizos.

_**-Blaiiiir... Blair, baja de una vez, hijo**_.-Dijo, blandiendo en su mano derecha el horrible cepillo. Miró hacia el segundo piso y ahí estaba su bebé, bajando lentamente, jalándose una de las esquinas de su camisa de puro nervio que sentía, queriendo retrasar lo más que podía su descenso.

Cada pasito, cada escaloncito lo iba acercando más y más hacia donde estaba el juez y verdugo de su trasero -**Lo sientoooo!-** Decía la criaturita, con carita de cachorrito abandonado queriendo conmover el corazón de su padre que, para su desgracia, en esos momentos estaba completamente en modo papá estricto y sobreprotector!

Ellison se limitó a mirarlo seriamente -_**Te lo advertí, jefe!**__!- _Le dijo, intentando tragar el nudo que le provocaba en su garganta el tierno pucherito que le daba su bebé- _**Decidiste desobedecer... bien, no me queda de otra más que cumplir mi promesa! Pantalones abajo y sobre mi regazo... No lo voy a repetir con palabras, hijo!**_

Blair sintió un nudo crecer en su estómago y el miedo engrilletarle los pies. Sabía que se merecía todas las nalgadas que su papá quisiera darle, pero eso no lo hacía fácil de aceptar. No, señor!

Por puro instinto, retrocedió dos pasos cuando vio que su papá se acomodaba en el sillón de la sala y tomaba el cepillo con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda hacía un pequeño gesto para que viniera a su lado.

**-Papitooo, con eso noooo! Perdónameeee!-** Rogó, cubriéndose la colita con ambas manos.

Jim suspiró hondo. Odiaba con toda su alma estresar así a su adorado Blair. El niño había pasado por tanto en sus pocos años de vida; desde el abandono de su madre, Naomi Sandburg, hasta aquél extraño incidente que los llevó a encontrarse en un depósito minado de explosivos, que por poco acaba con la corta existencia del tierno intelectual.

En aquél entonces, Jim iba tras los pasos de una peligrosa banda de narcotraficantes que supuestamente se escondía en uno de los viejos depósitos del puerto. Tamaña sorpresa se llevó él cuando en el lugar, en vez de encontrarse con los dealers, se vio frente a un pequeño bultito de lágrimas y mocos, llorando de hambre y frío en la húmeda construcción.

En el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con ese par de zafiritos, la conexión que hubo entre ellos fue algo inexplicable para el detective Ellison.

'_Quién era ese niñito tan adorable y qué hacía en ese horroroso edificio, plagado de ratas... solo?!' 'Dónde estaría su madre?!' 'Y su padre?!' 'Cuántos años tendría?!' '5?!'_ Uhmmm... tantas preguntas que sólo se acallaron cuando tomó al angelito aquél entre sus brazos para protegerlo de la explosión. Desde ese momento, Jim se convirtió en el hombre más feliz del planeta tierra, y... hasta puede ser que del universo! Pues su vida de galán solitario, de policía cascarrabias, ermitaño, hombre de las cavernas, etc., etc., había llegado a su fin. James ya no estaría solo en su vida nunca más… pues, sin que él siquiera pudiera sospecharlo, el destino se había encargado de amarrar para siempre su futuro a aquel diminuto hombrecito que acurrucó su cuerpecito contra su pecho para refugiarse entre sus brazos.

Sip, desde aquél día, Jim Ellison se convirtió en PADRE de un mocoso curioso de cinco añitos que hizo de su vida una aventura diaria... y él, como hombre de promesa que era, había jurado cuidar de él, educarlo, amarlo y, sobre todo, protegerlo con su vida, si era preciso, con tal de mantenerlo a salvo y feliz. Pero aquél chiquitín hiperactivo, parecía decidido a jugar con su suerte. Y ésta vez, a papá no le quedaba de otra más que darle un castigo. Si su brillante cabecita no era capaz de recordar la regla de "no te alejes demasiado" que papá había fijado por su propio bien…. pueeees, su colita sería la encargada de recibir el mensaje! Esperemos que su traserito tenga mejor memoria, pensó el alto detective, captando con sus sentidos súper desarrollados, el corazoncito de su nene, que parecía latir a mil por hora.

Con mucho cuidado, James tomó al pequeño, ubicándolo boca abajo sobre su regazo y le bajó el pantaloncito junto con los calzoncillos.

Blair lloriqueó ante estas acciones, aferrando sus manitos a la pierna de su padre, para sentirle más cerca.

Jim suspiró antes de que sus pulmones colapsaran y elevó su mano, dejándola caer 4 veces en cada cachete, una por cada añito de vida de su mocoso.

- zass zass zass zass zass zass zass zass

**-Ayayayayaayyyyy… Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa... papiii… ya nooo! AUchhhh…Papiiitoo, nooo... perdóonn, perdóonnn**

Jim tuvo que cerrar sus sentidos un poco para poder entregar el resto de la paliza. Bajó un poco más el calzoncillito y procedió a estampillarlo dos veces en la parte baja de la colita sonrosada.

_**-No vuelvas... CRACK... a alejarte de esa forma... CRACK... NUNCA MÁS..-**_Y dio por terminado el escarmiento, arrojando lejos el cepillo aquél, como si le quemara en la mano.

**-Auuuuu… auuu…BUAAAAAA... lo pro- auchhh... lo prometooo, nunca má-ahhh-s, papito.. buaaaaaaa...auauau… nunca más! buaaaaaaaaaaaa**

_**-Calma, Jefe... shhhh... shhhh. Ya mi vida, ya... shhhhhh... papá está aquí, papi te tiene, mi cielo. shhhh**_- Susurraba palabras de consuelo el papá, dándolo vuelta para dejar a su niño acunado entre sus brazos. _**- Te amo con toda mi alma, mi bebito precioso... No podría seguir sin ti... ERES MI VIDA, Blair... tú eres el motivo por el que yo respire y me levante en las mañanas...**_

Jim sintió las manitos de su cachorro, apretándolo muy fuerte y un suspirito lleno de amor**...-Y-yo t-tam- también, pa-papito-oo!-** Murmuró entre balbuceos.

Blair sollozó su alma en el cuello del hombre, hasta que los mimos y los consuelos de su papito lo fueron adormilando. Unos minutos después, Jim se quedó mirando a su hijo, dormidito entre sus brazos.- **Te amo, mi pequeñito...-**Le dijo, cargándolo hasta su habitación. El centinela acostó a su bebé, de costado, y se acomodó junto a él, a mirarlo dormir.

Blair era el tesoro más grande que la vida le había dado en custodia. Y él el hombre más afortunado de la Tierra.


End file.
